Le coeur ou la raison ?
by TokraCH
Summary: Trunks va-t-il choisir son coeur ou sa raison ?


Elle le regardait, lui, si à l'aise au milieu de la foule de ses admirateurs, évoluant dans ce monde où il avait l'habitude d'être. Mais à y regarder de plus près, c'était plutôt des admiratrices qui l'entouraient. Minaudant autour de l'homme, elles faisaient tout pour se faire remarquer. Elle aurait bien foncé dans le tas pour dire à ces groupies de le laisser tranquille, mais de quel droit aurait-elle fait cela ? Après tout, aujourd'hui, le héros du jour, c'était lui, lui Trunks Brief ! Et elle, elle n'était qu'une simple invitée parmi tant d'autres, et n'avait certainement pas son mot à dire, surtout en ce qui concernait Trunks.

Il était un homme de 32 ans, et ce n'était pas une fille de 18 ans qui allait lui dire ce qu'il devait faire même si pourtant elle en mourrait d'envie. En plus, elle était sur le territoire de Trunks et elle était sûre qu'il ne tiendrait pas compte de son avis en ce jour si particulier pour lui.

En effet aujourd'hui on fêtait la nomination de Trunks à la tête de la très grande entreprise Capsule Corporation, Bulma ayant décidé qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre sa retraite, c'était donc avec fierté qu'elle avait transmis les rênes de l'entreprise à son fils aîné sachant qu'il serait tout à fait à sa place à cette fonction.

Tous leurs amis étaient là pour fêter la « promotion » de Trunks, et tous semblaient bien s'amuser. Tous, sauf elle ! Elle, Pan Son, la petite fille de Son Goku et aussi celle de Satan ! La fille de Son Gohan et de Videl, mais également la nièce de Son Goten, le meilleur ami de Trunks. Elle était également la meilleure amie de Bra Brief la petite soeur de Trunks. Et elle n'avait aucun doute sur cela : c'est le fait de ses relations avec toutes ces personnes qui faisait qu'elle était là et non pas en qualité d'amie du « roi » de la fête, d'ailleurs elle était sûre qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle était là ce soir, et que même s'il le savait c'était bien la dernière de ses préoccupations.

L'esprit ailleurs, elle se regarda dans la vitre de la baie vitrée à côté de laquelle elle se trouvait. Pour une fois elle avait fait un effort vestimentaire et elle avait revêtu une robe, laissant de côté ses tenues de combat habituelles. Même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, elle était magnifique dans cette étoffe noire qui mettait en valeur son corps mince et musclé. La robe était assez sexy sans être provocante, elle descendait jusqu'en dessous du genou. Elle laissait également apparaître un dos nu faisant un profond décolleté jusqu'aux reins, La jupe de la robe était évasée avec une échancrure sur le côté qui laissait apparaître une cuisse parfaite qui se dévoilait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Pan ne se reconnaissait pas dans cette tenue dans laquelle elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise et se demandait encore comment elle avait pu la mettre ce soir.

Quand elle avait acheté cette robe, Pan avait râlé après Bra qui lui avait réussi à lui faire choisir une telle tenue. Elle avait bien tentée de choisir une autre tenue, mais Bra avait décrété que c'était cette robe là qui lui avait, alors finalement, car personne ne refuse rien à la princesse sayienne, elle s'était inclinée et avait acheté la tenue. Heureusement après d'âpres négociations avec son amie, elle avait réussi à pouvoir acheter des ballerines noires plutôt que des talons hauts, au grand regret de Bra, mais à la grande satisfaction de Pan qui se voyait mal juchée sur des escarpins.

Les cheveux noirs, que Pan portait courts auparavant, reposaient maintenant en cascade sur ses épaules, et elle avait décidé de ne pas les attacher comme elle le faisait tous les jours. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée, un soupçon de gloss mettait en valeur ses lèvres pulpeuses, et un peu de mascara faisait ressortir ses prunelles noires. Un simple bracelet doré, offert par Bra, complétait sa tenue.

Elle était tout simplement divinement féminine ce soir, et les hommes de l'assemblée s'en étaient bien rendu compte. Certains d'entres eux avaient même tenté leur chance auprès de cette beauté qui était seule, mais le regard noir qu'elle leur lança quand ils s'approchèrent d'elle avait fait qu'ils n'avaient pas demandé leur reste et avaient battu rapidement en retraite sans oser l'accoster.

Elle avait bien senti les hommes s'approcher d'elle, mais elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur de parler de son grand-père Satan, car les fans de son grand-père n'arrêtaient pas de l'accoster pour lui parler de lui, vantant sans arrêt ses louanges. Elle adorait son grand père mais elle en avait plus qu'assez de ses fans. Aussi quand les hommes l'approchèrent, elle leur fit son regard le plus glacial possible, et fut soulagée de constater que ces individus n'insistaient pas, la laissant tranquille seule dans son coin.

Rapidement, elle ne pensa plus à ces hommes, ne se doutant pas un seul instant que c'était pour la séduire qu'ils avaient tenté de l'accoster. Toute son attention fut rapidement focalisée par un seul être : Trunks !

Elle le regardait si séduisant dans son costume, même si elle le préférait quand il revêtait son costume de guerrier. Ses cheveux lavande, un peu long pour un homme aussi important que lui, tombaient sur le col de son costume. Elle était trop loin, mais elle connaissait ses yeux bleus avaient fait chaviré plus d'un coeur, et avec tristesse elle regarda ces mains puissantes qui avaient dû caresser nombre de corps féminins aux courbes délicates. Elle avait beau tout faire pour s'en dissuader, la vérité était qu'elle, Pan Son, était amoureuse de Trunks Brief !

Au départ, elle avait beaucoup de qualificatifs pour surnommer Trunks : le grand frère de sa meilleure amie, l'ami de son oncle et de son père. Mais les années passants, doucement, son amitié pour lui s'était transformée en un sentiment plus fort et plus profond.

Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte au départ. Après tout elle n'était qu'une adolescente et certainement pas la première à avoir une petite faiblesse pour le frère aîné de sa meilleure amie. Mais elle, elle n'était pas comme toutes ces ados qui minaudaient pour se faire remarquer. Non, elle pour avoir l'attention de Trunks elle avait préféré se servir d'une technique un peu particulière. Elle faisait tout pour pouvoir se battre avec lui. Lui lançant des défis ou prétextant de devoir s'entraîner pour se retrouver face à lui. Et ça avait marché, car des heures durant ils s'étaient battus, améliorant chacun sa technique. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait jamais atteint son cœur.

Elle ne voyait que lui, mais lui ne la voyait pas. Comment pourrait-elle lui en vouloir ? Elle ne ressemblait en rien à ces filles sophistiquées qu'il affectionnait tant. Ces gravures de mode, manucurées, pomponnées, pour qui l'apparence avait plus d'importance qu'autre chose. Elle préférait se battre et s'entraîner, se moquant royalement de se casser un ongle ou d'être décoiffée, plutôt que de battre des cils pour séduire un homme.

Sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de séduire Trunks, elle laissa ses sentiments au fond de son cœur, se contentant de son amitié. Elle se disait que les années passant, elle tomberait amoureuse d'un autre, d'un garçon de son âge, et que cette amourette d'adolescente disparaîtrait,... Mais malheureusement pour elle ce ne fut pas le cas.

Elle était aujourd'hui âgée de 18 ans et son coeur battait toujours autant pour le même homme. Et pourtant elle était devenue de plus en plus invisible à ses yeux, car Trunks était un homme très occupé, entre son travail et ses conquêtes. Il ne prenait même plus le temps de se battre contre elle.

Et puis trois ans plus tôt, il avait pris son indépendance ce qui faisait que Pan le croisait moins souvent. Et encore quand elle le croisait, c'était en coup de vent quand il venait chez ses parents. A ce moment, il la saluait brièvement sans vraiment lui prêter une attention particulière.

A vrai dire ces dernières années elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui. Juste quelques mots sans importance, et ça faisait de longues années qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une longue discussion.

Et même aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas prêté attention à elle, d'ailleurs pourquoi s'aurait-il intéressé à elle ? Elle n'avait rien de ces beautés qui papillonnaient autour de lui. Elle ne sentait pas vraiment dans son élément durant cette soirée. Elle aurait préférée être à mille lieux d'ici, loin de toutes ces mondanités, à un endroit où elle se serait sentie à l'aise. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour faire un combat avec son oncle adoré, ou passer un peu de temps avec Bra. Mais bien vite elle s'aperçut que ça ne serait pas possible aujourd'hui, car les deux étaient occupés.

Alors, elle songea à quitter cet endroit où elle n'était pas à sa place. Qui s'aperçevrait de son absence ? Personne ! Bra avait une foule d'admirateurs autour d'elle. Goten, lui, dansait sur la piste de danse entouré de nombreuses jeunes femmes. Ses parents et grands-parents discutaient avec Bulma. Non personne ne remarquerait son absence. Alors discrètement, elle tenta de quitter la pièce. Mais avant de partir, elle voulut regarder une dernière fois l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur, comme pour garder une nouvelle image de lui. Jetant un regard dicret dans la direction où il devait être, elle se figea quand deux prunelles d'un bleu intense rencontrèrent les siennes.

La soirée était bien avancée, et pourtant Trunks Brief, qui était le « roi » de la soirée, s'ennuyait fermement. Les courbettes des invités et les piaillements des jeunes femmes qui étaient autour de lui l'agaçaient au plus au point. Malheureusement pour lui il ne pouvait pas s'éclipser car son absence aurait été aussitôt remarquée. Il avait l'habitude des mondanités et pourtant ce n'est pas ce qui lui plaisait le plus. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour être loin de là, au calme, loin de toute cette agitation.

Les filles autour de lui étaient certes jolies mais il en était blasé. A quoi bon chercher à les séduire alors que d'un simple claquement de doigts, elles seraient toutes d'accord pour l'accompagner dans son lit. Ces filles faciles l'ennuyaient franchement, car manque de chance pour lui, elles ne faisaient pas preuve non plus d'une intelligence exceptionnelle, ce qui faisait que leurs discussions étaient d'un ennui profond. Alors il prit son mal en patience, espérant que cette soirée se termine rapidement.

Mais soudain, le cœur de Trunks fit un bond quand il vit la beauté au loin. Cette fille était magnifique, il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi belle. Les filles qui l'entouraient étaient bien fades en comparaison d'elle. Comment pouvaient-elles rivaliser avec cette beauté ?

Qui était-elle ? Qui avait bien pu l'inviter ? Il n'en savait rien mais il était sûr d'une chose : il la lui fallait ! Ne prêtant pas attention aux mécontentements des filles qui l'entouraient, il s'éloigna du groupe de ses admiratrices et s'approcha de la jeune femme qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Il comprit qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, alors il accéléra le pas, et fut rapidement près d'elle.

Pan vit Trunks s'approcher d'elle et ne savait pas comment réagir. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir lui dire ? Ça faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. D'ailleurs, elle savait très bien pourquoi : Qu'est ce qu'un homme aussi riche et célèbre que Trunks Brief pourrait bien t-il faire avec quelqu'un comme elle ?

Elle voulait partir, mais ses jambes ne voulaient pas lui obéir. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus rapidement sachant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à lui adresser la parole. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Elle n'en savait rien et en même temps elle redoutait qu'il se moque d'elle. Elle était sûre qu'il allait se moquer du ridicule de sa tenue, lui demander ce qu'elle faisait déguisée comme cela ! Mais pourquoi avait-elle écouté Bra ?

Il était maintenant face à elle et il constata que de plus près elle était encore plus belle qu'il ne l'avait cru. Ses yeux noirs étaient magnifiques, et que dire de son corps parfait aux courbes délicieuses. Il était complètement sous le charme. Mais déjà il se posait une question : Comment une beauté pareille n'avait-elle pas eu de prétendants durant cette soirée ? Il n'avait qu'une façon de le savoir, alors il se trouva encore plus près d'elle et de sa belle voix grave, il lui dit :

- Bonsoir charmante demoiselle ! Je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaître, car croyez moi qu'une jolie femme comme vous je m'en souviendrai !

La jeune femme se mit à rougir. C'était incroyable, Trunks ne l'avait pas reconnu ! Il devait plaisanter, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution ! Alors secouant la tête, elle s'exclama :

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Trunks ! Tu sais très bien qui je suis !

La voix ! Cette voix ! Il la connaissait ! Non, il devait se tromper, ça ne pouvait pas être elle ! Encore sous le choc, il bredouilla :

- Pan ?... C'est toi ?


End file.
